


I'm Not Doing a Thing Tonight

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall is tired but James wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Doing a Thing Tonight

It had been a long day of harmonies, dance practice and listening to Gustavo bellow and Kendall was beat.

Mama K and Katy were spending the weekend in San Diego with Sylvia Garcia and Joanna Mitchell, sightseeing, shopping and such. Carlos and Logan had gotten half the day off today and driven down to meet them so they could visit with their mothers, and he was glad. He planned on sleeping until Saturday afternoon and then taking a nice nap at the pool.

He could hear James looking for a snack in the kitchen so he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He put on his plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt and then crawled into bed.

He had just started to nod off when he felt something move the blankets. "James" he warned "I am exhausted and want to sleep". There was no answer and no more movement. A few minutes later Kendall felt someone tickling his ear. "James, I mean it" he growled. The tickling was replaced by something warm and moist. "James, get your tongue out of my ear! I am not in the mood!"

James sighed, "But Kendall, we haven't had the apartment to ourselves for weeks!" he whined.

"Tomorrow," Kendall replied.

"But I'm horny now…" James whispered.

"You have two perfectly good hands," Kendall said trying to pull the blankets tighter to him.

"But it's not the same and I want you," James pleaded.

Exasperated Kendall rolled onto his back. "Fine, but I am not going to do a thing tonight. If you want to have sex tonight, you are on your own."

James asked curiously, "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you do everything, I am not doing a thing, and if I fall asleep, you are not allowed to get mad".

James smiled sweetly and began kissing Kendall's neck. "There is no way you can fall asleep while I am making sweet, sweet love to you".

Kendall just looked at him, rolling his eyes. "Really? And that sounded like a challenge".

"MMhmmm," James purred as he continued kissing Kendall's neck.

Kendall just lay there and closed his eyes.

James looked down and saw his lover was actually trying to sleep, so he kicked it up a notch. He moved his hands up under Kendall's t-shirt and began kissing his stomach and moving up as he pushed the shirt up towards Kendall's head.

He tried to pull the shirt off and realized it was not as easy as he thought it would be. "Hey, I want to get this off of you," he told the blond.

"So, take it off," Kendall replied, his eyes still closed.

"You're kinda laying on it. Just move up a little so I can pull it off".

"Nope," Kendall replied. "I told you I am not doing a thing tonight.

"Fine, but just so you know, you suck!" James replied .

"Not tonight I don't," Kendall retorted.

James looked down at him and pouted and then went back to trying to remove the shirt. After a few minutes he managed to untangle them both from the offending piece of cloth. He smiled triumphantly down at Kendall, but the blond still had his eyes closed.

James's eyes narrowed trying to think of a way to make Kendall respond. He bent down and kissed him, his tongue running along Kendall's lower lip, signaling that he wanted access.

Nothing happened.

"You're not even going to kiss me back?" he whined.

"Nope," replied Kendall.

"At least open your mouth a little?" James asked.

"You open it," Kendall smirked. "I'm not clenching my jaw or anything".

"You are SO pushing it!" James said.

"I told you I just wanted to sleep tonight."

"Fine," James reached down and put a finger between his lover's lips and opened the mouth slightly. He bent down and placed his mouth over Kendall's, his tongue roaming, lips moving up and down. Nothing. 

Finally, he pulled Kendall's tongue into his own mouth and began to suck on it. His hands began roaming up and down Kendall's sides and began pushing at the waistband of his pajamas.

After a moment Kendall started pushing at James, trying to reclaim his tongue.

"'ames, 'ames," Kendall managed to get out, "can't breathe very well".

"I thought you didn't want to do anything tonight. Isn't breathing something?" James smirked still happily twirling his tongue around Kendall's.

Then he felt a smack on the back of his head.

He immediately released Kendall's mouth and shouted, "Hey, what the?"

"You are not allowed to suffocate me," Kendall ordered.

"Anything else I should know?" James asked in a surly tone.

"Yes. No tearing or cutting of my clothes, and no getting mad because I am not helping, which includes making snotty remarks. I told you I just wanted to sleep tonight!"

"Fine!" James replied. He immediately went about kissing and sucking at Kendall's neck. His hand traced circles on his stomach and then moved up and began fondling Kendall's nipples.

His mouth moved down and started teasing at the nipples swirling his tongue around first one and then the other. His finger gently rolling and squeezing the one not occupying his mouth.

Kendall let out a soft moan, eyes still closed, and stretched out his torso.

"I love it when you do that," James said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"When you stretch out like a cat lying in the sun," James told him

"Really, a cat?" Kendall said.

James just smiled and went back to the task at hand. After a few moments James scooted down to the end of the bed and pulled Kendall's pajama bottoms off, a much easier task than the shirt was. He bent down and start kissing Kendall's thighs, sometimes sucking at the soft flesh leaving a slight mark.

He pulled off his own shirt and pants. Then he reached down and slowly pulled Kendall's boxers off. He sighed happily at the sight of his young lover's beautiful body.

He looked up and Kendall STILL had his eyes closed, not moving. James quickly pulled his own boxers off and climbed in between Kendall's legs. He bent down and kissed Kendall's lips and then rubbed two fingers across his cheek.

"If you want me to stretch you, you need to suck on these," James whispered, a triumphant tone in his voice. He was determined to get Kendall to participate.

"Nope," Kendall answered.

"So, no stretching then?" James whispered as he took Kendall's earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.

'No stretchie no nookie," Kendall warned.

James snorted in frustration. He should teach Kendall a lesson and go to his own bed and ignore the other boy. Unfortunately he was a little too "vested" now to just stop. Besides he wasn't going to let Kendall have the satisfaction, he would NEVER hear the end of it.

He put his fingers in his own mouth and coated them with his saliva.

He slowly inserted one finger into his lover's body, slowly pushing it in and out.

Kendall's eyes remained closed, but he moaned and gave a little smile.

James bent over him stroking Kendall's hair with his other hand and began sucking at his neck again. James inserted his second finger and began making a scissoring motion causing Kendall to moan again, his breathing increasing drastically.

James smiled smugly.

He sat back and pulled Kendall's legs up. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and quickly coated his now fully erect member, thoroughly. Holding onto Kendall's hips he slowly inserted his cock into his boyfriend's body and smiled as Kendall hissed, tensing up, his hands gripping the sheet.

"I love that you are always so tight," James whispered as he bent down and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

James waited patiently (almost) not moving.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"You okay?" James asked.

Kendall smiled up at him and nodded "You can move."

James began slowly moving in and out of him, his pace steady and strong.

Kendall lay there softly moaning, his eyes half closed. His back arched as James hit his sweet spot, his moans increasing in volume.

James lifted Kendall's legs a little higher, increased his speed and began thrusting harder.

Kendall began breathing harder and was chewing on his lower lip. "Mmmmm…Jamie," he moaned

James bent down and took the lip in his mouth sucking on it eagerly.

After a few moments Kendall looked up at him smiling. "Yyou're getting close," he whispered

"How is it you can always tell?" James panted heavily.

Kendall turned his head so James would have access to his neck again and James quickly took advantage of it.

He looked up at James and with a devious smile wrapped his legs around James's waist and pulled him down towards him, hard.

James was completely taken by surprise, he pulled back a bit. Kendall smirked and pulled him forward again, arching his own back as James hit his prostate hard.

"Oh my God!" James screamed as he came hard and fast inside his lover. He lay on top of Kendall, riding out his orgasm unable to move.

Finally he put his elbows under him and raised up a bit so Kendall could actually breathe.

He looked down at him, "WHAT was that?! I thought you said you weren't doing anything tonight?"

Kendall smirked up at him, "if you look at the clock you will see it is now morning"

James glanced over at the nightstand where the clock said 12:05am, he then looked back at Kendall, speechless.


End file.
